Pens
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Oliver finds out about Felicity's pen chewing habit at the worst time; when he's at the office, stuck staring at his secretary and developing an oral fixation.


Felicty chews her pens.

It was a quirk that Oliver never realized until Felicity became his secretary. The moment he saw it, it became the biggest distraction in the world. He's not meant for office work, and his need to assume his position in the company doesn't make him any better at it. Constant distractions-his mother's trial, being the Hood, birds passing by his window-prove that, but none of them do more to ruin his focus than watching Felicity chew on the cap of her pen.

He sits in a meeting, trying to keep his eyes on the power-point presentation instead of off to the side where she sits and nibbles on it. She isn't even writing anything, she's just reading on her computer and channelling whatever insanity leads to her rambling the way she does. Chewing. Her ruby lips have never looked so enticing before, and they've been across every inch of his body. It's hard to look away from them, even though he knows Isabel isn't taking him seriously and keeps glancing over at him to make sure he isn't slacking off.

The urge to excuse himself is great, but he sits there, chair pushed in so that the bulge in his pants is hidden beneath the table. He pretends to look at the screen even as thoughts of Felicity's lips around his penis fill his head. He's never been so fixated on her mouth before, but it won't quit him. Another peek over to her, and he questions why it's so unbearably sexy. The pen lazily held between two fingers, the plastic cap slowly growing weathered and hole-ridden by her teeth as she doesn't even realize she's damaging it. It puts lewd thoughts into his mind that it really has no reason to.

When the meeting ends he lingers in the room, insisting he wants to go over some of his notes. He of course took none, but he couldn't well stand up in front of the other executives with a visible erection. He would call her in and take her right there on the conference table if he didn't think Isabel would note their combined, unexcused absence and go looking for them. It's tempting though; he can vividly imagine her spread out on the table, writhing as he ravages her, and he remembers too late that he's sitting there to make his erection ebb, not make it worse.

The rest of the afternoon is utter torment, because he can't focus on anything. Every time he looks over to her desk, he can't help but be entranced by her habit. She isn't even doing it in a particularly sexy way, but it's a fixation he can't shake, and it keeps him from doing work through the entire day. His mind refuses to pull itself from the gutter so long as his sexy secretary keeps nibbling on that pen tip, which for how long she's done it all day must be made of steel.

When Isabel leaves, he takes the opportunity. His office's glass wall keeps him from being able to fuck her right there, but there's no reason for anybody to be in the conference room at the end of the work day.

"Felicity, can you come with me?" he asks, able to keep his voice from betraying what she's done to him all day.

It's such an innocuous question that she doesn't think twice about it. "Sure, what's up?" she says, slipping out of her chair and following him into the conference room. The door closes behind them, Oliver taking great care to lock it, and as she turns around to face him, she finds herself being pushed against the wall. His firm body pins her to it, leaving her little wiggle room as his lips find hers with a ferocity she's never seen before, at least not unprompted.

His hands pin her wrists to the wall, and though he takes her by surprise she gladly melts into his kiss. He spent the whole day needing her lips, and he kisses her with a deep hunger, possessive and intense. The feeling of her soft, red lips against his don't fulfil his hunger so much as they send it reeling into overdrive. He rocks his body against hers, and even through their layers of clothing she can tell immediately that his cock is rigid and aching with need.

"Are you alright?" she asks as she reaches for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undoes them from the top down. "You're kissing me like you just came back from war." 

His own hands reach for her skirt, pulling it up hurriedly. He's impatient and desperate, wanting to act out the fantasies that have run through his mind the past few days. As he pulls her panties down around her knees she expects him to take out his cock and fuck her senseless against the wall. She would love that, as there was nothing sexier to her than when Oliver got intensely physical. But then he didn't. Instead, he shoved three fingers up her pussy without warning, making her yelp as he started nibbling on her lower lip. She expected something much more immediately gratifying for him, but she wasn't going to ask why he was focusing on her pleasure. She never stopped talking, but she wasn't stupid.

"I'm fine," he says in a tone of voice that says he's clearly not fine, but in a way that leaves little to worry about. He's going to take care of his not-fineness by venting it all onto his willing, nerdy techie-turned-girlfriend-turned-secretary. "I've just been distracted by your pen chewing. It's left me a little orally fixated."

Felicity starts to speak, but he goes right back into kissing her and she just sort of melts against him instead. His fingering is quick and forceful, the strong digits working in and out, getting her very wet in short order, as is his plan. She didn't even realized her pen chewing was a bit enough thing for him to notice it, let alone be fixated by it, but it earned her a nice fingering against a conference room wall, so she can't complain too much. Soon enough she's soaking wet, dripping into his hand and moaning against his lips.

He withdraws the fingers and ends the kiss at the same time. She's panting and purring, but still finds time to speak, as no matter how breathless she is, words are always at the tip of her tongue. "Are you sure about having sex at work? Nobody's going to know that we're going about the whole 'boss sleeps with his secretary' thing backwards, although I guess I got my start as your professional Googler, so we've actually gone in multi-"

Instead of cutting her off with a kiss, he shoves a finger into her mouth. It's on the hand he was eagerly fingerfucking her with, leaving the digit slick with her sticky quim. She immediately stops speaking and wraps her lips around it, catching on immediately to his intentions and understanding why he fingered her instead of just pushing her down to her knees. It puts the whole 'oral fixation' thing into a much better perspective.

Oliver groans as he watches her suck her juices right off his index finger. His gaze again falls hungrily on her mouth as he pumps it in and out, the sight and feeling of her sucking on the digit absolutely thrilling him. His free hand very quickly fishes his cock out and he rocks forward, rubbing it against her thigh. The sensation makes her purr around it, and he has to keep himself from just fucking her right there, because he doesn't want to fuck her, he wants relief from the fascination he's had all day with her mouth.

Once she's sucked every drop of her nectar off his finger, he shoves the other two in together, and she goes right back to work. Her eyes fall onto his, having never seen this side of him before, but finding his arousal absolutely thrilling. He wants her so bad that it's blatant in his every action, and being so desired fills her with joy. His fingering leaves her wanting, her pussy leaking down her thigh as he rubs up against it, teasing her. She's been wearing short skirts since she started as his 'executive assistant' lest he feel like a little office sex, but she never expected it to be quite so intense.

He fingerfucks her mouth, moaning and biting his lower lip as he watches, completely entranced by it. Her tongue gets to work, slithering between the digits, and she's putting on a show for him as much as she can, unsure where he's going next but wanting to enjoy the ride while she's on it. Even after she's cleaned his fingers, he keeps going, pressing his body tighter against hers, and she wonders how a subconscious habit could drive him so far up the wall.

Once he's had his fill of feeling her suck his fingers, he withdraws them, stroking her cheek with the hand as his other grabs her shoulder. She cries out in surprise as he pulls her away from the wall, a sudden feeling of relief and freedom coming over her as she isn't pressed between two very hard, unforgiving structures any more. He sits down in the nearest chair and encourages her to her knees in front of him, a position she gladly assumes, his intentions suddenly very clear to her.

His hand ends up on the back of her head, fingers slipping through her hair as he urged her head forward. She gulped, but complied, not sure this was the place for them to get rough with some people still wandering around the office somewhere. She got vocal when he got rough, and as enticing as the conference table looks to be fucked like an animal upon, he clearly has other ideas. She smacks her lips as he pulls her in close.

The feeling of her hot breath against his aching cock makes him shudder and groan, tightening the hold on her head. He groans her name, eyes looking down at her with longing. While he's sure she'll do a fine job at her own pace, he's not looking for her pace. He pushes her head down onto his cock, rocking the first few inches of his shaft betwixt her lips. It's wet and warm, and though she's gone down on him countless times before there's something different about this time. He's more aware of her lips, of the shape they form around him and the way they tighten so perfectly.

Her eyes peer up at him from behind her glasses as his hand rolls around, pulling all her hair into a rough ponytail, and she whimpers as he tugs her up. He's getting a little rough, but it's nothing they haven't done before, even if he's just a touch more intense than usual. He isn't pulling hard enough on her hair to really hurt her, just enough to guide her head up until the back of it presses against his hand, at which point he pushes her right back down. It's a steady, controlled rhythm he's keeping a perfect handle on.

Everything begins to fade in Oliver's eyes, save for the gorgeous woman on her knees, satisfying the burning frustrations he's been dealing with all day. He guides her head back and forth, each time urging her just a touch lower. The tight seal of her mouth is only made better when she pulls in her cheeks and a sweet suction overtakes him. He squirms in his chair, a few drops of pre leaking out onto her tongue as he once again hones in on her lips. There's a woman who loves him, who's looking up at him with wide, lustful eyes, but he can't seem to pry his own gaze from her mouth. It's a strange fascination that simply won't quit, even as it's indulged as thoroughly as he knows how.

Deeper he pushes, and soon enough he's slipping into her throat. There's rhythmic 'glurk' sounds as she takes it without issue, having done this plenty of times before. She's thankful for her lifelong lack of a gag reflex, letting her deep-throat her boyfriend without issue, save for the fact he's getting a little more forceful with his motions, seemingly finding the noises she makes each time he enters her throat so nice that he wants to hear them as often as possible. His hips rock up out of the chair to meet her partway, and she realizes then that without even actively doing so, she's been fingering herself.

Oliver can smell her arousal as it drips down from between her legs, forming a small puddle on the floor of her juices. It's not the sort of mess Oliver wants to risk leaving for somebody to find, but he doesn't want to pull either of them from their reverie. It was a surprise it had even taken them more than a day to end up having sex somewhere in the building, and they both had a fair deal of pent-up desire for this situation that they couldn't well stop.

Felicity's free hand finds his balls, fondling his sac as she takes his cock all the way down. There's more intensity in her eyes now as she gets off on pleasing him, using it as a wonderful aid to the three fingers she's desperately shoving into herself. It's all sloppy and rough, a techniqueless masturbation that might bother her if it wasn't so perfectly suited for the rough, Oliver-guided blowjob she so eagerly gave. Slow and finessed fingering was for her time alone, not with her impossibly hot hunk of a boss. Even when he wasn't fingerfucking her until her toes curled up and she clumsily grabbed whatever flesh was closest, it wasn't the sort of slow, "I don't feel like racing this porno" pace she went at by herself.

The intense, sloppy blowjob can't last forever, and Oliver very much sits in the 'sooner' camp. His guidance grows more frantic, and soon enough he can feel his knees giving out, his core tightening, and he is done. There's one last indulgence he needs of his new-found oral fixation. Pulling her up in such a hurry that she winces from the feeling of his tugging on her hair, he positions his head against her lips as his cock twitches and spurts. Ropes of thick, hot cum paint her lower face and shoot into her mouth, but the most important part for him is streaking his white seed across her lips, painting the devilish pink skin that ruined his day. All the while, he moans her name between pants and groans, the hand releasing her hair and stroking her face affectionately. All the roughness fades in that instant and he starts coming down from his lustful frenzy.

Felicity sighed happily, giving Oliver one last show by dragging her tongue very slowly along her lips, getting his cum off of them in a way that put on a nice little show for him. She thought it was just harmless, fun little gesture now that it was all over. She laughs and bites her lower lip playfully, figuring that now that he's let off all that steam, they can head home and continue somewhere more comfortable.

Instead, she just sets him off again. He groans, upper lip twitching as he watches her lick her lips, the motion of her tongue being more erotic than it has any right to, and his cock twitches, giving her the warning she needs to know they won't be going home any time soon. Instead, she ends up bent over the conference table, where at least he'll deal with her own frustrations.


End file.
